The Ballad of my Boyfriend
by July Evans
Summary: Muitas garotas de 17 anos morrem de vontade de namorar com um cara lindo, simpático e, que ainda por cima, é vocalista de uma banda. Eu, pelo contrário, nunca tive essa ambição. E não é que foi acontecer justo comigo?


**Capítulo 1**__

Uma balada pop-rock começou a soar pela casa._  
><em>  
>- Filha, não é a música do Edward passando na rádio?<p>

Não precisa me dizer isso, mãe, eu já sei.

Ok, é o seguinte: eu, Bella, 17 anos, baixinha, estudante do 3º ano, uma cidadã super normal e anônima de Londres que namora com um cara lindo, alto, cabelos cor de bronze, olhos verdes, portador de um charme indescritível e, que se não bastasse tudo isso para a mulherada cair em cima, ele tem uma banda, que ainda por cima está se tornando famosa!

Encoxei algum santo, só pode!

Agora, se você está se perguntando o porquê de eu achar isso tudo um absurdo, quando o que quase 90 entre 90 garotas querem é um namorado assim, eu respondo que é porque se antes, quando éramos um simples casal de alunos do ensino médio, anônimos, eu já era insegura pra caramba, imagina agora quando o meu namorado está sendo exposto ao covil de garotas solteiras, desvairadas e groupies de uma cidade enorme e boêmia como Londres?

Me levantei do sofá onde estava deitada e fui bufando e pisando duro para o meu quarto. Quando faltava um degrau para eu chegar ao segundo andar, a campainha tocou.

- Filhaaaaa, atende para mim, eu estou tirando o jantar do forno!

Argh... Bem, desci as escadas e abri a maldita porta!__

Era ele. O meu lindo e _quase-famoso_ namorado. Ele me olhava com aquele maldito sorriso torto e com um brilho de diversão no rosto. Só aí me lembrei que eu estava vestida com uma camisa cinza bem larga do meu irmão, uma calça de moletom preta e uma pantufa do Pikachu. Meu cabelo devia estar a maior zona por ter morgado a tarde toda no sofá. E ele estava me vendo assim. Ah, quer saber, dane-se! Eu não estava de bom humor mesmo.

- Oi, Edward - Disse lentamente, sibilando cada sílaba do seu nome. Sempre faço isso quando estou com raiva.

- Oi, Isabella - Ele respondeu, abrindo um largo sorriso. Bufei. Odiava quando ele ria de mim quando eu estava com raiva. Odiava que ele me chamasse de Isabella.

O fuzilei com o olhar e entrei, o deixando parado na porta. Ele entrou também, sem que eu o chamasse para entrar. Não precisava me preocupar com formalidades se tratando dele.

- Você está melhor? - Ele perguntou, se sentando no sofá ao meu lado.

- Ó-ti-ma - Respondi bastante irônica e dei um sorriso cínico. - Aquele ambiente daquele bar que vocês tocaram ontem era uma beleza, se eu soubesse da existência dele já teria ido lá mais vezes.

- Bella, eu to falando sério, você não saiu nada bem de lá ontem - Ele disse sério, não parecia estar brincando, estava realmente preocupado.

Saco, ele sempre tinha que ser fofo assim. Eu não conseguia manter minha posição de chateada. Ele sempre me fazia sentir uma garotinha mimada dando birra por um brinquedo, cacete! O olhei por uns segundos e depois abaixei a cabeça. Sempre fazia isso quando estava com vergonha.

- Desculpa, Edward... - Disse num sussurro.

- Te desculpar pelo que?

- Ah, por tudo, eu estraguei a noite de vocês, vocês podiam ter tocado mais e eu deveria ter ficado em casa, que eu tinha mais serventia... - disse tudo de uma vez, sentindo meus olhos marejarem. Ele segurou em meu queixo e me fez olhar para ele.

- Bella, você está sendo absurda - Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e sorriu. - Você não estragou nem um pouco a minha noite. Nós nem íamos tocar muitas músicas e mesmo que fôssemos tocar, é muito óbvio que eu não te deixaria lá naquele estado, principalmente porque você só estava lá por insistência minha.

Mordi o canto da boca e duvidei do que ele dizia. Então ele se aproximou de mim lentamente e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu adoro cantar. - Senti minha respiração se acelerar e me arrepiei com seu hálito quente em meu pescoço. - Adoro tocar para as pessoas. Mas a coisa que eu mais adoro no mundo só você pode me dar...

Olhei para ele confusa. Ele sorriu torto para mim e colou nossas bocas. Me assustei, mas logo tentei invadir sua boca com minha língua e é claro que ele deu permissão.

Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e ele segurou forte em minha cintura, se inclinando um pouco sobre mim, fazendo com que eu me deitasse no sofá. Suspirei profundamente quando senti seu peso sobre meu corpo. Apertei um pouco os seus cabelos. Aquilo era muito bom. Ele começou a beijar minha bochecha, minha mandíbula, meu pescoço e eu apertava mais forte o seu cabelo. Edward voltou sua boca para a minha enquanto passava minha mão por minhas costas, por cima da minha blusa. Toquei minha mão, que estava um pouco fria, em sua barriga, o que fez com que sua barriga se contraísse. Eu sorri por entre nosso beijo e mordi seu lábio inferior.

Foi quando... ouvi um pigarreio. _  
><em>  
>Irmãos. Mais velhos. Chatos. Para que Deus os inventou mesmo?<p>

Estava eu, me reconciliando com o meu namorado, no maior clima, quando escuto alguém pigarrear e olho para cima, encontrando a cara lerda do meu irmão me olhando com aquela cara de "_o que tá acontecendo de bizarro aqui mesmo?_". Pelo menos não foi minha mãe, né?

Edward se sentou imediatamente e passou a mão nos cabelos. Eu me sentei também e vi meu irmão se sentar na poltrona do lado, girando uma baqueta nos dedos.

- Cara, a mamãe tá aqui do lado na cozinha - Harry disse com um sorriso debochado. - Você tem um quarto, Bells, e, para todos os princípios, a mamãe ainda pensa que você é virgem.

Eu fuzilei meu irmão com o olhar. Como alguém podia ser tão irritante, inconveniente, idiota, imbecil, infantil, ignorante... Argh!

- Bells, para de me xingar mentalmente, eu sei que você tá fazendo isso - ela me debochou mais ainda e olhou para Edward. - E aí, Eddie, tudo tranquilo?

- Beleza, Hazz - Edward respondeu e se recostou no sofá, passando o braço a minha volta.

Harry era baterista da banda de Edward, por isso eles se davam bem, infelizmente.

- Cara, ontem foi bem legal o show, né? Tinha bastante gente - Harry comentou colocando os pés em cima na mesinha de centro.

- Verdade, eu não esperava tanta gente - Edward respondeu me puxando mais para ele, fazendo com que eu ficasse com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

- Foi aquele anuncio na rádio, Eddie - meu irmão disse meio animado. - Já estamos ficando conhecidos por aqui, man!

- É, parece que sim. - Edward concordou, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça enquanto afagava meus cabelos.

Edward era bem carinhoso comigo e eu adorava esses carinhos involuntários dele, que ele fazia quando estava distraído. Bem, não sei explicar porque, mas é bem legal!

Fiquei curtindo os carinhos dele, até fechei os olhos e tudo mais!

- Mas sabe, cara, eu tava pensando, na apresentação de hoje à noite...

Ops, o que os meus ouvidos escutam? Apresentação? Hoje? E eu não sei de nada?

Desencostei-me do peito de Edward e olhei para ele.

- Você vai se apresentar hoje? - Perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Foi o que você ouviu, Bells - o idiota do meu irmão respondeu.

Mas Edward não me olhou e nem sequer me respondeu. Olhou para o lado e entortou a boca.

- Calma, Bells, eu ia te falar - ele disse ainda olhando para o lado.

- É, eu vi mesmo que ia - falei sarcástica e cruzei os braços. - No dia do meu aniversário?

- Bells...

- Ah Bella, larga de ser chata, você nem...

- Cala boca, Harry! - eu estava morrendo de raiva. E meus olhos ardiam! Droga, droga, droga, chorar agora não, Bella!

Edward olhou para mim. Ele sorria, nervoso, até imagino o que estava em sua mente. _Absurda_.

- Por que isso, Bella? - ele falou e passou a mão no cabelo. - É só uma apresentação dupla, ontem fez muito sucesso, o proprietário do bar nos contratou para mais uma noite... isso é muito ruim por acaso? É algum crime?

Odiava quando Edward estava certo. Porque ele estava. E me fazia sentir como se eu fosse a garotinha mimada dando birra por um brinquedo de novo.

Desviei meu olhar do dele. Meus olhos arderam mais forte. Droga, ia mesmo acabar chorando! De raiva! E claro que eu tinha muito ciúme da banda do Edward, da sua carreira, mas até dava para levar isso adiante. Mas eu odeio que escondam coisas de mim, odeio!

Olhei para Harry e ele estava calado. Quando ele não fazia suas piadinha sem graça era porque achava que a situação ia ficar chata.

- Bella... - Edward segurou no meu ombro, tentando me fazer olhar para ele. - Você não ficou chateada com isso, ficou?

Eu não queria respondê-lo, porque sempre que alguém me confronta quando estou com raiva ou nervosa eu começo a gaguejar e aí sim eu tenho mais vontade de chorar.

- Hey, meninos, o jantar está na mesa! - Minha mãe apareceu na sala segurando um pano de prato nas mãos e viu Edward ali. - Olha, Edward, não sabia que você estava aqui meu filho!

Edward se levantou e abraçou minha mãe.

- Oi, Suzy, tudo bem? - Ele sorriu para ela.

- Tudo ótimo, querido. Você fica para o jantar? - Minha mãe sorriu para ele também. Aliás, minha mãe ama Edward, se não ficou claro.

- Claro que sim. - Ele respondeu e olhou para mim, como se pedisse permissão para alguma coisa.

Nem respondi, me limitei a levantar do sofá e seguir. Meu irmão já estava lá, Edward e minha mãe vieram logo atrás.

**xxx**

- Bells, você ainda não se sente bem, filha?

A voz de minha mãe me despertou de meus pensamentos. Todas a mesa olhavam para mim.

- Não, mãe, estou ótima. – Respondi para ela e sorri, para parecer mais convincente.

- Mas você quase não tocou na comida, filha. – Minha mãe insistiu e senti o olhar de Edward pesar sobre mim. – E você adora lasanha.

- Verdade, mãe, mas eu não estou com muita fome. – Disse sem encarar ninguém. – Estou bem, não se preocupe.

Ninguém falou mais nada. Levantei-me e peguei meu prato, levando-o para a pia. Ouvi uma cadeira sendo arrastada.

- Eddie, me espera pra gente ir junto? – Ouvi meu irmão perguntar a Edward.

- Claro, eu fico te esperando aqui.

Harry saiu da cozinha. Tentei me ocupar com a louça, mas fui impedida por minha mãe.

- Pode deixar, querida, depois eu coloco isso para lavar na máquina. – Ela disse, tomando o prato de minha mão.

- Não, mãe, eu lavo, não estou fazendo nada.

Minha mãe se aproximou de mim.

- Isabella Marie, vai ficar perto do seu namorado agora e pare de fazer birra. – Ela sussurrou para mim em tom de repreensão.

Isso de minha mãe ser fã de Edward complica a minha vida.

Olhei para trás e encontrei Edward olhando para mim com o rosto sereno, uma carinha muito fofa. Isso acabava comigo, era quando eu começava a sentir que estava errada. Me sentei em uma cadeira ao seu lado e fiquei olhando para a mesa. Edward segurou uma de minhas mãos e começou a beija-la. Olhei para ele e vi que ele estava com aquele sorriso torto que abalava o coração de qualquer uma, quem dirá o meu.

- Me desculpa por não ter te falado sobre o show de hoje. – Edward disse acariciando a minha mão.

- Só se você me desculpar por ter feito birra mais cedo. – Eu disse e evitei encara-lo.

- Claro que sim, minha birrentinha favorita.

- Eu juro que não é de propósito, mas quando eu vejo... – Comecei a dizer, mas senti seu dedo sobre minha boca, me interrompendo.

- Deixa quieto, Bella, não tem importância. – Ia discordar do que ele disseram, mas ele foi mais rápido e me calou com um beijo. E que beijo!

- Eu nem gosto muito de atrapalhar vocês – outra vez a besta do meu irmão nos interrompeu -, mas nós temos que ir, Eddie.

Edward se afastou de mim, se levantando.

- Linda – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e beijou suavemente minha testa antes de sair com meu irmão.

xxx

Depois que eles foram embora, tentei assistir televisão, mas sem sucesso: estava ansiosa demais para isso. Tentei estudar, sem resultado: ansiosa demais para me concentrar. Fui fazer um lanche, parei de frente a geladeira com a porta aberta olhando para dentro que nem uma idiota, sem escolher nada para comer: ansiosa demais para ter apetite. Eu sempre ficava assim pós-birra. Depois que tudo tinha passado é que eu vi o quão infantil eu tinha sido.

Desisti da comida e resolvi ir para o meu quarto dormir. Se eu estivesse ansiosa demais para dormir, tomaria um calmante e pronto!

Comecei a subir as escadas quando a tocam a campainha. Sempre é comigo, ó sorte!

Desci bufando as escadas e abri a porta, dando de caras com um rapaz vestido informalmente e um buquet de flores nas mãos.

- A senhorita é a Bella Swan? – Ele me perguntou. Como ele sabia o meu apelido?

- Sou sim, por quê?

- Entrega para a senhorita. – Ele me disse, entregando o buquet.

Eram rosas vermelhas e vinham com um cartão. Antes de conferir o que estava escrito no cartão, fui agradecer ao rapaz, mas ele já tinha ido embora.

Fechei a porta e fui até o sofá, me sentando e pegando o cartão do buquet. Abri o cartão e reconheci a caligrafia que estava ali imediatamente.

_Para nervosinha mais linda,_

_Só para que ela saiba que está tudo bem...  
><em>_sempre__!  
>Durma bem e sonhe comigo.<em>

_Te amo_

_E.  
><em>  
>Acho que eu já não precisaria de remédio. <p>

**N/A: **Brincadeira que comecei em 2008/2009 e encontrei recentemente em meus arquivos. Será que vinga? rs


End file.
